Recuerdos de un amor
by 0o0onoriko0o0o
Summary: Un futuro incierto y doloroso, dudas que carcomen el alma y varios recuerdos en común ¿Podrá un pasado lleno de sentimientos unirlos nuevamente? o solo se quedara en eso…momentos vividos destinados a olvidarse.
1. I

Hola :)  
Aquí les traigo un fic de una pareja que siento necesita mas amor y menos drama, hablo nada mas y nada menos que el SOUKOKU del anime bungou stray dogs espero disfruten de la lectura como yo disfrute escribiendo ^u^

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Este fic lo realice antes de leer las diversas novelas que han sacado por lo que el pasado de los personajes son headcanons míos.

Puede contener un poco de OC aunque trate de apegarme lo mas que pude a cada personaje.

Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, de ser así Dazai y Chuuya ya hubiesen aceptado su relación y Odasaku no moriría

 **I**

Ahí está, de nuevo viéndolo a la lejanía. Divertirse y reír de esa forma tan natural y sencilla, como nunca lo hizo, no con él.

Suspira frustrado, debe irse y lo sabe pero el morbo, el masoquismo, la culpa y el "podría ser yo" lo mantienen viendo fijamente la escena que casualmente se presenta frente a sus ojos ahora más parecidos al mar por las lágrimas que intenta contener. Fue una coincidencia, el solo tenía la misión de ir por un helado para Elise -quien por ese día estaría a su cargo y el de Akutagawa- sin embargo tuvo que toparse con la triste escena, para él, de ese chico tigre siendo abrazado por aquel que le prometió libertad, felicidad y un futuro juntos, promesas a las que se aferró con fuerza.

Se aferró a ellas a pesar de que él se marchó, a pesar del dolor que sintió, del auto que exploto, de la trágica escena que protagonizo frente a su Anesan, el creía firmemente que él volvería, su luz oscura regresaría. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió otro tipo de luz y lo entiende pero ahora se pregunta ¿Quién lo alumbra a él? La agencia se llevó su más preciada luz y al parecer jamás se la regresaría.

Se aleja como llego, silencioso como siempre… como fue enseñado a ser, un asesino al fin y al cabo, un ser corrompido que no merece ni si quiera a ese ser indigno de ser humano pero digno para aquellos que viven en la luz.

 _Cobarde_

 _Eso es lo que es, un cobarde, un idiota, miedoso, no hay mejores palabras para describirlo en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba ahí viendo todo desde lejos, pudo escuchar claramente sus maldiciones, lo conoce y sabe que jamás armaría una escena, el dolor, al igual que él se lo traga. Los dos son solo un par de orgullosos pero el único cobarde ahí es él._

 _Amor…eso no estaba en sus planes, nunca lo estuvo pero ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ese hermoso pelirojo de mirada azul? Su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos vivos –a diferencia de los propios- esa sinceridad en cada acción, sus sonrojos, sus abrazos y sonrisas. Sin embargo, después de tanto dolor causado, después de las decisiones que tomó por ambos tiene miedo de explicarle todo y recibir solo rechazo._

 _¿Dazai-san?- la voz de Atsushi lo regresa a la realidad, ambos ahora separados del abrazo sorpresa que le había dado el más chico_

 _¿Te sientes mejor Atsushi-kun?- el otro asiente con los ojos llorosos- ¡Bien! Entonces no vuelvas a abrazarme en tu vida, yo no abrazo hombres Atsushi-kun ¿Qué dirían las señoritas de mí?_

 _Comienza a hacer uno de sus habituales dramas mientras Atsushi avergonzado promete no volver a acercarse a su espacio personal. Lo ignora y comienza a pensar nuevamente en su petit mafia y la situación actual, su siguiente pasó recuperar a Chuuya…pero ¿realmente es lo que quiere? han estado todo este tiempo separados y le ha dejado claro el odio que siente hacia él ¿es lo mejor? Explicarle todo o seguir como si nada._

 _Cobarde…y egoísta_

 _Es lo último que piensa antes de caminar de regreso a la residencia de la agencia_


	2. II

Bien! aquí les dejo lo que sería el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero disfruten la lectura

 _Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, de ser así Dazai y Chuuya ya hubiesen aceptado su relación._

Tenían 10 años cuando lo vio por primera vez, un día llegó junto a anesan a las habitaciones donde muchos huérfanos de la port mafia vivían hasta que el líder decidía si serían útiles para la organización o debían ser asesinados. Él se encontraba leyendo e ignorando todo a su alrededor como era costumbre hasta que una discusión llamo su atención.

Un chico mayor que ambos se encontraba gritando a un pequeño de pelo naranja cortó hasta los hombros por lo que podía apreciar ya que el feo sombrero que tenía no le dejaba ver ni su rostro,

-¿Qué hace una mocosa en este lugar? Aquí por si no lo sabes estamos los hombres- gritaba el mocoso mientras empujaba al pequeño quien cayó al suelo, por el golpe su sombrero voló a donde se encontraba Dazai

El castaño levanto el sombrero mientras apreciaba mejor al nuevo niño, era realmente lindo y sí, parecía una chica, sin embargo la respuesta mordaz le dejo en claro que era un niño, un niño bastante grosero

\- soy un hombre pendejo, y si no tienes algo inteligente que decir déjame pasar antes de que te arrepientas por retarme imbécil- decía el pequeño levantándose, al momento todos comenzaron a reír menos Dazai que miraba todo con curiosidad y sin soltar el sombrero

-deberías irte a esconder a las faldas de Kyoyo mocosa- respondió el niño aturdido por las ofensas del otro

-no te atrevas a hablar de anesan imbécil

-jajajaja ¿anesan? ¿Así te dijo que la llamaras? Escucha mocoso, cuando esa puta se aburra de ti…

El chico ya no pudo terminar su oración porque en ese momento el "mocoso" se le tiro encima y con tres puñetazos lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, Dazai comenzó a reír al ver como todos los que en un momento se burlaban ahora corrían lejos del peligro que representaba ese pequeño niño

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso bastardo?- dijo el pequeño mirándolo con enojo

-la situación en general- dijo sin ganas de pelear, seguramente el mocoso lo desmaya con un solo golpe y ya tenía suficientes gracias a Mori.

Aquel niño simplemente se encogió de hombros y se marchó a una cama donde acomodo sus pocas pertenencias.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Chuuya_ \- Pensó Dazai mientras tomaba un poco de sake en su habitación


	3. III

Hola a todos y todas :D estamos en lo que seria el tercer capitulo de este fic espero y les agrade

 _Bungou stray dogs no me pertenece, de ser así el soukoku seria canon_

Después de aquel primer encuentro nada convencional se hicieron amigos, o algo así. La pasaban correteando por los pasillos, cuando no estaban siendo entrenados para ser unos asesinos desalmados por supuesto, corrían como los niños que eran, solían divertirse molestando a los demás niños de la port mafia y hacían experimentos en la cocina cuando no había adultos vigilando. Por lo general Chuuya era el que lograba hacer una comida decente.

Una hermosa infancia sin duda, hasta que cumplieron trece.

El que en aquel tiempo era jefe de la mafia dio la orden a aquellos niños de matar a nuestros compañeros para probar que valían la pena. Ese día Chuuya descubrió que su poder era más que controlar la gravedad y…que sin Dazai podría morir.

Después de que el líder diera esa orden prometiendo que los 5 niños en pie continuarían su entrenamiento con un puesto importante en la mafia (una mentira) sin embargo la poca inocencia, el miedo y sentido de supervivencia hizo que aquellos niños comenzaran a luchar unos contra otros con el objetivo de sobrevivir…todos menos Dazai por supuesto

-me pregunto si dejar que me asesine un mocoso cuenta como suicidio- decía el pequeño castaño

-por supuesto que no tarado- respondió el de cabellos naranjas con molestia, ¿es que este no tiene ni un poco de dignidad como para dejarse matar por unos mocosos babosos? Se preguntaba mentalmente

-¡al fin cobrare mi venganza!- le grito aquel niño que hace años molestó a Chuuya en su llegada

-¿ah?- siendo sinceros, Chuuya ni siquiera recordaba porque lo odiaba

-me humillaste hace tres años mocoso, pero al fin me lo cobrare y seré importante en la mafia

-idiota- murmuro Dazai con burla, era obvio que el chico no tenía oportunidad contra Chuuya, con decir que él tenía más oportunidad en una pelea contra el pequeño

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?- el chico lo ataco con un cuchillo, únicas armas que les permitieron portar para la extraña prueba.

En un movimiento rápido Dazai desarmo al chico y por la espalda Chuuya clavo su propio cuchillo

-¡agh! – se quejó el chico cayendo con un ruido sordo

-por eso te dije que eras un idiota- murmuro el castaño observándolo con indiferencia, por otra parte Chuuya lo observaba con lastima

-sigue vivo Chuuya- dijo Dazai después de un rato, el de menor estatura desvió la miradas- ¿ah? No me digas pequeño Chuuya nos han entrenado para asesinar pero no quieres hacerlo

-cállate- murmuro el niño humillado, si su anesan lo sabía la decepcionaría completamente

-Chuuya, tú no puedes morir aquí- respondió Dazai observándolo con seriedad, tanto que intimido al pelinaranja por unos segundos

-él va a morir- escucharon a su espalda, el chico apuntaba con un arma a ambos y su mirada destilaba odio

-de donde…- Chuuya no termino su pregunta, un disparo se escuchó por la zona y después el castaño callo delante de él en un pequeño charco de sangre.

Chuuya no recuerda lo que sucedió después, su mundo se oscureció completamente mientras pensaba en Dazai tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre. Cuando volvió en si se encontró con unos ojos castaños mirándolo con preocupación.

Después de aquello, fue llevado a un entrenamiento especial con su anesan y no volvió a ver a Dazai en un tiempo, a pesar de que él era el único que podría controlarlo

 _La primera vez que use corrupción_ \- pensó el mafioso mientras cocinaba aquel platillo favorito de Dazai


	4. IV

Hola ^w^ presentando aquí el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero y les guste  
 _Bungou Stray dogs no me pertenece_

Lo volvió a ver dos años después, la monotonía en la que se encontraba en aquel entonces fue sustituida por una completa sorpresa cuando supo que sería él su compañero en la misión.

Salía del despacho del jefe con un rostro de total aburrimiento, debía encargarse de unos cuantos desertores que al parecer tenían poderes bastante problemáticos por lo cual le habían asignado un compañero, cosa que le parecía estúpido ya que con un toque de su dedo podría cancelar cualquier poder. Llegó hasta Odasaku, el encargarlo de llevarlos al lugar con la mayor discreción posible.

-Hola, Odasaku

-Pareces molesto ¿paso algo con el jefe?

-¡oh! Nada en especial, solo que voy a tener que trabajar en equipo- respondió el otro con sarcasmo

-podrás manejarlo, estoy seguro- le dijo el pelirojo mientras lo miraba aburrido

-y bien? Partimos?- pregunto Dazai resignado

-tu compañero aun no llega

-tch, ahora resulta que tratare con un desobligado- se quejó el castaño mientras Odasaku se preguntaba qué tan cínico podría llegar a ser su amigo.

En eso estaban cuando se escuchó el motor de una moto que instantes después paro cerca de ellos, Dazai quedo alucinado ante el conductor. Un chico pequeño, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y un sobrero que reconocería en cualquier lado, el chico lo observo desde la moto con la misma expresión de asombro sus bellos ojos azules abiertos levemente, su cabello tapando levemente parte de ese hermoso rostro ahora más maduro de cómo lo recordaba y su boca abierta ligeramente a punto de decir algo pero sin saber exactamente qué.

Sí, la adolescencia le sentó realmente bien a Chuuya

-¿bastardo?- por supuesto seguía con su florido lenguaje

\- Chuuya- expreso alegre Dazai- ¿Quién diría que tú de entre todas las personas sería dejado a mi cargo?- agrego sarcástico

-¿ah? ¿A tu cargo? ¿De qué carajos hablas? Por si no te avisaron somos compañeros y trabajaremos como iguales en esto

-tú no eres igual a mi Chuuya, es bastante obvio que soy superior a tu mente impulsiva- se burló Dazai e instantes después recibió un puñetazo que le saco el aire

-es bastante obvio que no duraras ni dos minutos en batalla sin mí, bastardo- se burló Chuuya y dejando a Dazai retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo se acercó al mayor de los presentes

-Nakahara Chuuya- se presentó

-Oda Sakunosouke, los llevare al lugar de forma discreta y también los sacare lo más rápido posible

-contamos contigo- sonrió el de menor estatura para después meterse en el carro, Dazai seguía en el suelo observando todo hasta que Odasaku se acercó a él para ayudarle

-acabas de ser un idiota- le dijo su buen amigo- y aun tienes cara de lelo

Dazai comenzó a reír

-¡oye, estúpido! ¿De qué carajo te ríes? ¡Apúrate que tenemos trabajo!- le grito el pelinaranja

-que puedo decir Odasaku? Él siempre me sorprende con su actitud- respondió el castaño a su amigo dejándolo un poco sorprendido ¿alguien capaz de sorprender a Dazai? Vaya que ese chico era único reconoció Odasaku para sus adentros.

La misión transcurrió sin problemas como era de esperarse y al observar los magnificos resultados de esos dos se decidió que formarían equipo desde ese momento, estaban destinados a ser los más fuertes

 _Soukoku_ \- pensaba Dazai mirando por la ventana de la agencia e ignorando los regaños de Kunikida- _fuimos llamados de esa manera poco tiempo después…éramos la dupla perfecta…o mejor dicho lo somos_ \- sonrió despreocupado, por primera vez en un largo tiempo.


	5. V

Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de "recuerdos de un amor" se que va bastante lento todo esto pero les juro que es necesario considerando que estos chicos son bastante tsunderes.

Sin mas les dejo el cap!

 _Bungou Stray dogs no me pertenece_

Sin pretenderlo volvieron a seguir la vieja rutina que cuando niños, solo que con un cambio radical ya que ahora eran unos jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas así que si antes jugaban, molestaban a compañeros y estudiaban juntos ahora se iban a misiones, se infiltraban, en tiempos de descanso leían algún libro de su gusto (el manual del suicidio que al parecer Dazai había encontrado como su favorito) iban a bares algunas veces o simplemente paseaban mirando el mar pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos notaran ciertos sentimientos hacia su compañero. En el caso de Dazai, Chuuya siempre le pareció la persona más hermosa que conocía, tenía rasgos bastante femeninos y eso era bastante obvio sin embargo su carácter, fuerza y poder dejaban en claro que de chica no tenía ni la voz. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que ese hombre le pertenecía, quería cuidarlo, apreciarlo y hacerlo feliz lo cual le extrañaba ¿Qué hacia él pensando en un futuro con su compañero cuando lo que siempre quiso fue morir? Aunque el pensar en morir en sus brazos lo emocionaba de maneras bastante insanas.

Por otra parte, para Chuuya el tener sentimientos hacia alguien tan manipulador y egoísta como Dazai le aterro, se daba cuenta que nunca tendría una historia de amor como las que su anesan y el leían cuando niños (lo que sucedió con Kyouyo se lo dejo completamente en claro) pero eso a enamorarse de uno de los líderes de la port mafia que más a parte no tenía ni la intención de un futuro feliz era algo perturbador para él.

Ambos decidieron mantener en silencio dichos sentimientos sabiendo que en ese mundo cosas como el amor, son prohibidas, uno nunca sabe cuándo perderás a esa persona.

Al menos ese era el plan hasta que Dazai decidió que ir a un bar de mala muerte a buscar una bella dama con quien pasar la noche era una excelente idea, al mismo tiempo Chuuya pensó que tomar unas copas y ver con quien amanecía era un buen plan. Entraron pues al mismo bar sin saberlo, tomaron algunas copas con sus respectivos acompañantes y Dazai como buen casanova convenció rápidamente a una joven de pasar a un lugar más privado.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la chica estaba de lo más receptiva justo como le gustaba al castaño, estaba a punto de desnudarla completamente… si tan solo la puerta no se hubiese abierto en ese preciso instante… si tan solo no hubiese sido Chuuya y un joven los que entraron comiéndose a besos en los mismos privados en donde él estaba.

-¿Qué carajos?- menciono el castaño con molestia viendo como su compañero, aquel tsundere fácil de sonrojar y hacer enojar se encontraba metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de un chico un poco más alto que él.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la chica con quien minutos antes se estaba divirtiendo pero que justo ahora, el interés en ella había partido junto con la dignidad del pelinaranja que se encontraba gimiendo como gata en celo, según Dazai

-Lo siento, tengo que irme bella dama- sonrió el castaño con galantería- acabo de recordar un nuevo método de suicidio indoloro que está esperando en casa

Sin decir más dejo a la chica sola, y confundida, pero a él no le interesaba eso. No. A él solo le interesaba que su compañero dejara de meterse mano con un tipo que quien sabe de dónde salió

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se preguntó, prácticamente él estaba en la misma situación hace unos minutos ¿Por qué el pelinaranja no podía hacer lo mismo? Esta consiente que ambos como hombres jóvenes tienen ciertas necesidades entonces ¿Por qué no permitir que Chuuya se divierta?

La risa de Chuuya, completamente ebrio al parecer, le dio la respuesta

 _Porque soy un maldito egoísta y lo quiero para mi_

Y así aun sabiendo que era extraño imaginarse un futuro con su compañero, sabía que hasta el momento en que lograra un suicidio exitoso, Chuuya seria completamente suyo. Así que decidido de se llevó al más bajo de aquel bar, algo relativamente fácil considerando que Chuuya estaba más dormido que despierto, decidido a confesar sus sentimientos y marcar a su petit mafia como suyo.

 _Al día siguiente Chuuya ya había aceptado ser mi pareja aunque él no recordaba como sucedió_ \- pensó Dazai con diversión, al pasar junto al bar donde algunos ayeres decidió arriesgarse y tener una relación sentimental con su compañero de trabajo. En la mafia no se permitía amar, pero el pequeño mafioso le enseño a hacerlo de una manera tan fuerte que se sorprendía de haber logrado tener ese sentimiento.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, si en ese entonces me arriesgue…_ \- sonrió con arrogancia, tenía un plan en marcha y no debía fallar.


	6. VI

¡Hola a tod s! espero estén muy bien, yo estoy de maravilla trayendo aquí lo que seria el sexto capítulo de este fic, espero y disfruten la lectura

 _Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece_

Los días venideros fueron como la perfecta luna de miel, besarse cuando quisieran, escaparse después de una misión larga, molestarse entre ellos, Dazai siempre lograba sacar de quicio al más bajo pero eso era algo ya común en la relación. No importa cuánto se insultasen frente al mundo, en la intimidad no había nada mejor que sentir los brazos del otro en su cuerpo, los besos en la frente y las palabras cariñosas. Si bien es cierto, ambos eran unos conquistadores y buenos amantes, el ir aprendiendo a amar para ellos era la cosa más bonita que podía pasarles en esa vida tan cruel y despiadada que les toco.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que Odasaku murió.

Aquellos que conocían su relación y sabían de la gran amistad que tenían Dazai y Oda aseguraban que él se encontraba terriblemente celoso de la confianza que tenía el castaño con el pelirojo, algunos hasta aseguraban que bailaría sobre su tumba el día que muriera el mayor. No podían estar más equivocados. La realidad era que Chuuya respetaba y apreciaba al mayor por ser el único amigo de la persona que amaba y de igual manera por ser un gran apoyo para su pareja e incluso para él.

Corría rápidamente a través del edificio, ignorando los cuerpos, la sangre y el caos que Odasaku había dejado a sus espaldas mientras iba a brazos de la muerte. Corría desesperado buscando a una sola persona. Desde el momento en que el jefe le notifico ir a limpiar el desastre creado por Mimic y enterarse que entre los caídos estaba Oda Sakunosouke el pequeño chico no dejo de correr hasta llegar al lugar con un solo objetivo.

Dicho objetivo se encontraba justo ahora frente a él, de rodillas sujetando el cuerpo del quien fue su mejor amigo, Chuuya quito su sombrero como muestra de respeto y se acercó a su compañero.

-Vienes a recoger los cuerpos Chuuya? No te preocupes por Odasaku, de él me encargare yo- Dijo el castaño con voz tranquila, demasiado para quien acaba de perder a un ser querido

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que pudo decir el otro, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Cómo se cura a alguien que amas de su propio dolor? Al pelinaranja le enseñaron a vivir con la muerte diario, mas no como consolar en caso de que esta llegara

-¿Qué lamentas?- pregunto Dazai mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- es parte del trabajo Chuuya, es normal en este mundo perder a personas

Y a pesar de que estaba ahí sonriendo y con el rostro completamente despejado de la venda que lo cubría, Dazai estaba roto y Chuuya sintió la necesidad de vendar su alma y corazón para que así dejara de sangrar por dentro. Pero antes de lograr contestarle, sus subordinados llegaron y él comenzó a alejarse para dar las ordenes necesarias, hasta que sintió un jalón en su abrigo negro supo que Dazai lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Después de aquello, ambos se encargaron de llevar el cuerpo de Oda a un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, como lo fue él. Regresaron cansados a su departamento compartido, solo poner un pie dentro Dazai lo beso con pasión, con necesidad y él lo comprendió de inmediato, su tonto suicida se estaba rompiendo y él debía ser su pilar en ese momento.

Besos, caricias, promesas y palabras cariñosas fue lo único que se pudo escuchar después por parte de ambos y cuando estas cesaron el más alto abrazo a su compañero hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos. Dazai despertó algunas horas después y contemplo a su compañero, dormido a su lado con sus ruidosos ronquidos y el cabello desparramado por toda la cama, lo admiro un rato y acaricio su rostro con anhelo.

-Lo siento Chuuya- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse, se colocó sus vendas y ropa para después salir de la habitación en silencio. Los ronquidos pararon cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, apretó los puños con fuerza y ahogo un grito de frustración en la almohada.

Lo sabía, lo conoce demasiado bien y sabía lo que pasaría después, lo comprendía también, bueno más o menos. Pero comprenderlo no iba a calmar el dolor, no calmaría las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza, no secaría las lágrimas que derramaría de ahora en adelante mientras bebía, no calmaría las resacas después de una borrachera en su honor, comprender que se debía ir no mataría el amor que en pocos años lograron construir

 _-Idiota-_ murmuro Chuuya con voz ahogada, recostado en una tranquila colina, tranquila y pacifica como lo fue el hombre que recibió sus flores

 _-Idiota_ \- volvió a susurrar- _si me lo hubieras pedido, hubiera escapado contigo_

Sin embargo, él hubiera no es una opción ¿o sí?


	7. VII

Hola! se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con mas caps de esta linda historia :) espero disfruten porque hoy sera una actualización doble

 _Bungou stray dogs no me pertence_

El tiempo después de aquello se convirtió en algo monótono y sin sentido. Si bien había seguido la última voluntad de su gran amigo también había dejado de lado al único que lo motivaba diariamente. Chuuya, su Chuuya.

Ese pequeño mafioso era la perfección a su forma de verlo y aun en el mundo oscuro donde vivía, ese pelinaranja tenía más luz que Dazai. Fue por eso que lo dejo.

Chuuya era especial, fuerte, independiente y con todas las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo Dazai era todo lo contrario, un genio si pero en un cuerpo vacío y como dijo Oda no encontraría nunca su razón de vivir. Chuuya no lo era, nunca lo fue, se convencía a si mismo de ello.

Por eso decidió alejarse, que el pequeño lo odiara y se creyera abandonado. Por eso exploto su carro donde tantos recuerdos hermosos habían quedado, lo abandono sin más.

Cuanto se arrepentía de aquello

A pesar de haberlo dejado realmente nunca lo abandono por completo, de vez en cuando lo veía. Durante sus misiones, durante sus compras diarias, esas que hacían juntos comprando cuanta comida podían porque Dazai adoraba la comida de su novio. Ahora solo puede comer comida instantánea.

Lo miraba fuerte y decidido, pero al mismo tiempo decaído y perdido. Cada viernes en la soledad de su departamento se rompía y Akutagawa lo sacaba porque él sabía del dolor de sus superiores y no quería que Dazai-san sufriera más.

Dazai lo sabía y le dolía verlo

Pero nunca fue por él, no se atrevía y no veía la razón. Ambos debían continuar, Dazai buscaría la muerte y algún día la encontraría es lo que pensaba cada día.

Hasta que volvieron a encontrarse, en aquel sótano de la port mafia. Verlo de cerca, de frente, acercándose a él de esa manera, y es que el maldito seguía siendo tremendamente sensual, tierno, fuerte, como le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Su ceño fruncido, ese leve puchero, su indiferencia fingida y el dolor latente al verlo, sí, le encantaba ese hombre.

-Esto no ha terminado- grito Chuuya con la voz ligeramente más aguda, un sonrojo en su rostro y una adorable pose

Solo Dazai sabe cómo mantuvo el control para no lanzarse sobre ese menudo cuerpo y estamparlo en la pared robándole un beso de lo menos inocente.

Carajo adoraba a ese enano.

Volvieron a encontrarse durante el ataque de Guild, de nuevo con su enojo fingido y amenazas vacías. Lucharon juntos como hace años no lo hacían y cuando todo se puso feo, su petit mafia le confió de nuevo la vida. Porque Chuuya no quería morir, pero Dazai sí. Porque Dazai quería morir en sus manos…porque deseaba ser abrazado por esos brazos el tiempo suficiente.

Tardo 4 años para darse cuenta

Miraba fijamente las flores acomodadas perfectamente en aquella tumba hecha especialmente para su mejor amigo. Aquellas flores que él no había dejado ahí

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?- volvió a decir esta vez con una sonrisa que, en poco rato se convirtió en una carcajada._

Era divertida su situación, le parecía tan divertido lo obvio de sus problemas

 _-¿Tu ya lo sabias verdad?-_ pregunto mirando el nombre en la lápida _\- el único que llena este vacío de una forma especial es Chuuya…por eso jamás encontraría a alguien, él ya estaba en mi vida desde antes._

Aun quería morir, aun lo deseaba con fuerzas. Pero deseaba hacerlo en sus manos, a su lado, como fuese pero que lo último que viera fuera ese pequeño mafioso al cual abandono. Pensando que lo olvidaría.

Ahora solo tenía que convencer a Chuuya de que volvieran.


	8. VIII

_Bungou stray dogs no me pertenece_

No recuerda más de esa noche, después de que el castaño se fue él se levantó, tomo una botella de Petrus, el más caro de sus vinos ¿Qué importaba? Era perfecto. Bebió hasta hartarse, grito con fuerza. Con dolor, porque cuando alguien se va y no lo puedes detener eso es lo único que puedes hacer. Golpeo algunas cosas, con la frustración de vida, de amor, sentimientos.

Porque no puedes esperar otra cosa cuando te das cuenta que no eres primordial para esa persona especial.

Lloró, tal vez varios días, tal vez las lágrimas se acabaron a la mitad de ellos. Cuando volvió en si su amada anesan lo acunaba en sus brazos mientras murmuraba " _La luz no te volverá a dañar pequeño"_

¿Luz? No, Dazai no era luz. Era oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda. Anesan le enseño a amar la oscuridad

 _Tal vez la ame demasiado_

Después de aquel vergonzoso episodio siguió adelante con su vida, lo intento. Es difícil cuando pierdes aquello que más has querido, pero lo intento con fuerzas y, por suerte nadie noto el dolor tras la partida de Dazai, nadie vio a través de aquella actuación de indiferencia, odio y rencor a su excompañero. Si tan solo él se hubiera creído su mentira, probablemente lo hubiera olvidado.

Nadie noto el dolor tras presenciar la explosión de su auto. Recuerdos tan bonitos ahora o eran más que pedazos de metal ardiente. Nadie noto que todos los viernes sin falta desaparecía de las calles escondiéndose en su departamento pensando, recordando, soñando con algo que jamás seria.

Nadie noto que en cada bar bebía sin límites y terminaba hablando sobre Dazai, nadie lo noto o eso quería creer él.

Nadie notaba cuanto lo extrañaba

Y luego, cuando creyó que al fin lo había superado, que según él no volvería jamás a su vida, cuando se convenció que no fue nada importante en su vida se aparece en el sótano de la mafia como un preso más.

Odio, rencor, indiferencia, de todos esos sentimientos que se convenció sentía hacia el castaño se fueron a la basura cuando lo miro de cerca. Quería abrazarlo como antes.

-¡Al menos deberías reírte!- grito exasperado, primero lo humilla y luego no reacciona ante la estupidez que acaba de hacer. Además ¿Quién carajos es Atsushi? Definitivamente Dazai había cambiado, el de antes no hubiera hecho tal cosa por nadie…tal vez solo por Oda.

Resignado volvió a encontrarlo para ir en búsqueda de Q, volvió a exasperarlo como siempre ¿Qué no se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo lastimaba? Sentía que volvían a ser los mismos de antes, el equipo perfecto, confiaba en Dazai y quería pensar que era una confianza mutua. Utilizo corrupción y esa confianza no falló, el castaño lo detuvo a tiempo y él solo quería desmallarse en sus brazos. Pero no sucedió.

Después lo abandono en medio del bosque

Y ahora no sabe qué hacer, el castaño había cambiado. Lo notaba. Era un cambio ligero de esos que solo las personas más cercanas llegan a reconocer y el reconocía que esa complicidad con el rubio de lentes y el chico tigre era algo que jamás vio en Dazai. Esas sonrisas, esas palabras, acciones, algo que Chuuya jamás vio en el castaño ahora las mostraba en la organización contraria. Y seguía enamorándose más de él

 _Idiota-_ Se dijo a sí mismo _\- dijiste que esta vez lo olvidarías_

Pero llevaba 4 años intentando

 _-¿Sera hora de resignarme?-_ tal vez era su castigo, enamorarse de alguien que solo lo abandono era un buen castigo para un asesino como él.

Seguir amando Dazai Osamu era su propio infierno.


End file.
